The present invention relates to a method for providing a representation in a motor vehicle at at least one representation site.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A representation site may be embodied as a display device provided specifically for the representation, for example a display screen or display, or a number of light emitting diodes; however, the representation site may also be a projection surface, with the windshield being particularly suited for a so-called head-up display.
Head-up display located in the field of view of the observer are known in the art. In addition, display systems are known where the representation depends on whether the observer looks onto the display system or looks completely away from the display system.
However, a persistent problem is to better and particularly quickly alert the vehicle operator to certain objects.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved approach for providing a representation which allows alerting the vehicle operator to objects in the path of the motor vehicle more quickly.